


【坐标轴】危险狩猎

by wtfwhyeverynameistaken



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfwhyeverynameistaken/pseuds/wtfwhyeverynameistaken
Summary: 翟潇闻和夏之光是open relationship，焉栩嘉操翟潇闻，夏之光操焉栩嘉，不喜欢现在退出还来得及。
Relationships: 之焉, 光电潇应 - Relationship, 嘉闻 - Relationship, 坐标轴 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	【坐标轴】危险狩猎

“不要为性欲而羞耻，也不要为性欲沉迷。”

焉栩嘉今晚在酒吧猎艳，没想到一石二鸟买一赠一，还是那鸟主动投的林。

小百灵找上来时，他第一眼其实没什么兴趣。

那人美则美矣，长得却太清冷，骨架又大，摆起姿势来估计僵硬又费劲。

不过一听人开口他就改了主意。

为他亮晶晶的小虎牙，也为他黏人的嗓音。

焉栩嘉捏了一把他的屁股，承认自己一开始看走了眼。手下的鱼丸馅足料肥、饱满弹牙。他已经在思考如何下口了。

“你叫什么名字？”焉栩嘉咽下一口酒，蠢蠢欲动。

“翟潇闻，”美人咧着嘴显出天真又诱惑的模样，“小翟，闻闻…随便你怎么称呼。”

焉栩嘉皱了皱眉头，没料到会在此地听见真名。这小白兔难道还是纯情大学生？他可不想伺候难搞的小孩子。

“叫我嘉哥好了。”他犹豫了一下，透露了个单字，没有拿用惯了的Davis搪塞。

“我有男朋友了。”翟潇闻突兀地说。

焉栩嘉觉得莫名其妙，睡个觉而已，我又不管你的感情生活，又听他接着道：“他叫夏之光。今晚可以我们三个人一起吗？”

焉栩嘉顺着他指向的地方看去，一个高大的寸头男子举杯向他们致意。他五官像狮子，乍一看很凶但又被一种圆润的钝感所柔和。

这两人看起来是一对沉稳的黑帮大佬和他调皮的小情妇。

“你男朋友满足不了你吗，要找别人来干你？”焉栩嘉暧昧地掐住他的腰。

虎口夺食会激发捕猎者天性里的好胜心。无怪中世纪的骑士要为淑女决斗，争抢会让胜利看起来更为鲜美。

“还是……”焉栩嘉玩味地打量着他眼睛：“还是因为你太骚？两个人一起才能满意？”

翟潇闻不置可否地笑，指尖轻轻搔过他的腰侧，若即若离地游走着，勾着焉栩嘉的一丝神经。

他拿过焉栩嘉的酒杯一饮而尽，继而舔了舔唇。

焉栩嘉不知怎么想到了草莓，夏天被裹得晶亮的红彤彤的草莓。

奇怪，他甚至不爱吃草莓。

“提前说好，要让我先干。”焉栩嘉被他吊起了胃口，先声夺人：“等我做完，你可不一定还有余力被别人操。”

他胸有成竹，隔空对夏之光抬了抬下巴，单方面挑衅。

翟潇闻娇笑着踢了他一脚：“你放心，让你先干，别没干完自己累趴下就行。”

焉栩嘉开车载他俩去豪华酒店开了个总统套房。

以往他并不会如此奢侈，但难得的美味当然要仔细享用。

在前台登记的时候，翟潇闻软软地搂住焉栩嘉的一条胳膊，朱唇轻启在他耳边微弱地喘息，好像他才是他的男朋友。

焉栩嘉优越感爆棚，出示会员卡的时候看了一眼夏之光，对他挑了挑眉，那人回他一个温和的笑。

焉栩嘉自觉在财力和心理上都压制了他，莫名其妙的斗志被点燃，血液奔涌，火山已经迫不及待要喷发。

夏之光先去洗澡了，识趣地将空间留给剩下的两人。

焉栩嘉松了口气，正好，他本来还担心一开始就被人看着会不习惯。

他在床沿坐下。翟潇闻主动勾住他的脖子跨上来，小腿垫着大腿折起来跪坐，脚后跟贴着屁股，把他严丝合缝地紧紧压在底下。

饱满的臀肉沉甸甸地挤着他的大腿，像坠弯了柔韧枝条的熟烂果实。

焉栩嘉的下体埋进无边绵软里，几乎是立刻就硬了起来，在有限的空间里变态发育。

他急切地掐着翟潇闻的大腿根脱他裤子。

妈的，真骚包，穿这么紧的牛仔裤。

他费力将内裤也一把撸下，剥开鸡蛋的壳褪去表面的膜，露出里面白嫩的皮肉。

没了贴身布料的束缚，那两瓣肉哗地漾开，像煮开的豆花，散发出甘甜的清润香气。

翟潇闻的屁股软的没边，焉栩嘉的阴茎与他紧紧相贴，被他越磨越翘，却始终顶不起他。

肉棒仿佛被那一大坨云朵整个吞了进去，陷进融化的棉花糖牛奶里。

翟潇闻并不胖，但是一摸就知道不爱运动。白肉底下没骨头似的软，可以任意揉弄成各种形状。

像捏爆雪媚娘奶油就会从指缝溢出一样，他的屁股仿佛可以被攥到无限向外流动，流到最后手心里只剩紧紧的一小团。

焉栩嘉扒开他的上衣，在轻喘中剥落百合花瓣。

翟潇闻的胸口是一片白得发慌的平坦雪地，缀着模糊的两点肉粉色，像血滴被雪吸收后留下的痕迹。

焉栩嘉顺着他的肋骨往上吻，发现他除了屁股之外的地方都瘦得硌人。于是他转而去含化那最软的小尖儿，用鼻尖和唇珠去蹭，将最后的绵软也磨成硬挺。

乳头变成他的性器的延伸，变成蜗牛支起的触角。两个玻璃小樱桃爱娇地翘着要人来啄，是裹了糖壳的晶莹小果，得用舌头为它们抛光上色。

焉栩嘉将脸贴在他胸口，枕在这蕴凉的水床上，一边舔他一边手向下伸，包住那已经醒得光滑绵软的湿面团，不住摩挲着。

翟潇闻的脸被热气蒸的暄软发粉，他忍不住一口咬了上去。

翟潇闻发出哼哼唧唧的讨饶声，但只会引得他更加凶狠地施虐。

他实在是个天生的受害者，每一句不要都是黏人的欲拒怀迎。

焉栩嘉不放过任何一处能捏起的软肉，恨不得把他腮帮子都嘬下来。

翟潇闻主动献祭出唇舌，求他放过自己的脸颊。

焉栩嘉依依不舍地吐出用力一咬都能漏出馅的绵软小汤圆，包住他的整个嘴唇含吻。

翟潇闻是一块大白兔奶糖，被他含没了形状。嘴唇的边缘被他舔得模糊，像一抹在宣纸上洇开的水红。

他的脸也被汗润得看不清轮廓，成为玉一样光洁没有棱角的毛月亮。

焉栩嘉用力一顶，操进那水里的月亮，撞碎了他的表情，撞开了一圈圈波纹。

他以浆破开他的身子。

入水的瞬间受到又韧又薄的阻力，不过一旦划开那半熟的煎蛋流出溏心，就像戳破了水球，水下的世界暖而无边。

翟潇闻整个人就是一池静水，现在被操成了奔流的江。

胯骨与皮肉相击，焉栩嘉自觉像侠客，以身为剑，劈波斩浪。

翟潇闻的屁股是装了水的气球，软的没有形状，又湿又凉，被撞的直晃荡，发出绵软闷响。

焉栩嘉一个热血少年郎，光是听这个响儿就能硬一整夜，更何况这声音的主人就在自己怀里呻吟，云浪被握在手里翻飞。

他捞起月亮，湿淋淋地把他搅碎。

他们的交缠琴瑟和鸣，到达融为一体的无上境地。在和谐的撞击中，焉栩嘉仿佛要入定，窥见某种难以参透的禅意。

但夏之光在这时走出来了。

翟潇闻表现的颇为急切，啵啵地亲了焉栩嘉两口就要毫不留恋地起身。

焉栩嘉慌了。

翟潇闻要一个人飘去云端，把他抛弃在人间。

他叼住嘴边的随意一块肉，在齿间厮磨，发狠地操弄。他死死抓住白腻的臀瓣，但翟潇闻是一条滑不溜丢的水蛇，根本抓不住。

好在翟潇闻并不是要走，只是要他换个姿势而已。

焉栩嘉的心落回肚子里，把人摆成趴跪的样子面向床外，胸腔里还在咚咚地回响，振聋发聩。

夏之光走到床边托起翟潇闻的下颌，找到熟悉的角度，把他的脖颈拉成一条紧绷的弦，然后猛地捅进他的口腔，顺滑地一路进到咽喉深处，又快又重地抽插。

翟潇闻没调整好节奏，一下子呼吸不过来，被呛得直抽搐，也夹得焉栩嘉方寸大乱。

夏之光面色平静，下身却激动地把气口全堵死了，他扣着翟潇闻下巴的手尽力收敛了力道，小臂已经克制得青筋爆起。

翟潇闻的鼻尖撞着他铁浇铸成的腹肌，像溺水的人无助地碰壁，找不到喘息的空档只好胡乱拍打他的小腹。然而夏之光像一堵墙一样挡在那，半分不退，把翟潇闻逼出满脸的泪。

翟潇闻嘴里又湿又软，他抬眼用哀求的神情湿漉漉地看着夏之光，喉头的小舌颤抖着撩拨他的铃口。他天赋异禀，善于撒娇，可怜起来连嘴巴也要人好好疼爱。

夏之光爽得发抖，拎着他的头发横冲直撞。翟潇闻也在窒息的边缘爽得头皮发麻。

焉栩嘉自认与翟潇闻做爱是相互包容，一同在海洋里浮潜，彼此是两条交汇的暖流。

然而夏之光却以王者的姿态逼近，是战无不胜的威风将军， 拽着俘虏的头要他饮弹自尽。

焉栩嘉心中不平，按住身下乱摆尾的鱼，故意也打乱节奏深深浅浅地顶。他握住翟潇闻的脖子，并不施力，但是那人被撑到极致的喉咙已经受不住哪怕一丁点的外来压迫。

翟潇闻因为濒死而猛烈挣扎，脉搏在他手里鲜活地跳动着，前后都裹得更紧。

夏之光在要射之前及时退出，掐住自己的欲望硬生生堵住了喷薄。

靠，焉栩嘉在心里暗暗佩服，兄弟有点可以，真能忍。

夏之光出了角色就从凯撒大帝变回体贴的情人，换用拇指去揩翟潇闻肿胀的红唇，眼里温柔得要出水。

“好饱。”翟潇闻大口喘息，发出满足的喟叹，露出尖尖的小牙，像吸人精气的妖怪。

他勾着软舌留恋地去舔爱人的手，又像才长牙的婴儿去咬他指节。

“宝贝真乖。”夏之光纵容他的一切，用指腹仔细地摸过翟潇闻的贝齿，点点他的舌尖安慰他，又像鼓励小狗那样拍拍他的头。

翟潇闻配合地呜呜叫着，用脑袋去拱他的手心，绞着腿难耐地溢出呻吟。他饮了一大罐糖水般，声音又哑又甜。

焉栩嘉被这温存的场景恶心到了，心里暗骂他们腻歪狗情侣，然后恶劣地用力顶翟潇闻，逼他叫嘉哥。

“嘉嘉，嘉嘉！”翟潇闻顺从又快活地摆着腰，那不存在的尾巴殷勤地摇，搔得焉栩嘉小腹麻痒。

“你声音…好好听…啊…也叫叫我。”翟潇闻向后伸出一只手把他往下勾。

焉栩嘉从善如流地将整个身子都压在他背上，与他严丝合缝地锲在一起。

他们像随波逐流的一叶扁舟，也像风中一齐摆动的鲤鱼旗。

焉栩嘉在他耳边低低地叫潇闻，体会着他兴奋的颤栗。

夏之光是电闪雷鸣的施暴者，攻城掠地，让对手匍匐朝拜。

而焉栩嘉，他再猛烈也是无形的波涛和狂风，卷着天地，裹挟着翟潇闻一起在汹涌里浮沉。

“好爽，不行了。”翟潇闻掰着焉栩嘉的脑袋要他舔自己薄韧的颈动脉。

焉栩嘉受到鼓励，灌入全力去冲撞他，下体被甬道绞得死紧，更是发狠地握住他的肩膀把人往地里楔，把他深深地种进被子里。

焉栩嘉恨不得这一刻永恒下去，他可以困在暴风眼里，操他个千年万年。

“老公！”翟潇闻快要高潮，暴露出脆弱的喉结，伸长脖颈，手急切地在虚空里没着没落地抓，找他的安全感。

另一个雄性的危险气息靠近。在这种关键时刻领地被侵犯，焉栩嘉出于本能，狼吞虎咽地将猎物拆吃入腹，狂躁地捅进肉腔里捣烂他。

夏之光会意地把宽大手掌放进翟潇闻手心与他十指紧扣，指尖用力到泛白，仿佛两人在以手指做爱，水乳交融地痴缠。

焉栩嘉心中不服，又插不进这如胶似漆的两人，只好咬牙埋头苦干，大开大合地操翟潇闻，提醒他身体里还有个自己。

翟潇闻撅着屁股迎合，腰眼弯沉，盈盈地盛着一汪月光，双臂伸展成颀长的漂亮弧线，在尽头与夏之光交握。

焉栩嘉第一次懂得什么叫抵死缠绵，他射精的瞬间觉得大脑一片空白，仿佛死了一回。而他就算死在那一刻也心甘情愿。

他趴在翟潇闻身上，轻轻地喘息，感受着波动的余韵。

他在那腰窝里舀了一瓢月光来饮， 水泽的肌肤泛着雾气，他愈舔愈渴。

现在他们又是同一盏小舟上的的两个乘客了，打着旋儿顺流而下，飘向未知的远方，飘向远方的上方。

焉栩嘉的思绪还浮在半空，阴茎还在翟潇闻身体里没有软下来，就觉得背上一沉，湿热的吻落在后颈。

“操！”他通体恶寒，瞬间清醒，一个激灵就想爬起来，却被夏之光用力压死，下身反而往翟潇闻体内更进了一分。

翟潇闻被挤得发出一声闷哼，柔软的胳膊高高地越过他去够夏之光的肩膀，又滑落下来按在焉栩嘉脑后，与他接了一个深深的吻。

焉栩嘉来不及反抗大脑便已缴械投降，放纵地沉入欲望。他承受着前后夹击的湿吻，前所未有的浑身酥麻。

翟潇闻的舌头灵巧又勾人。

在他的吻里会想到槐花米酒，想到阳光下的雏菊，想到奶酪做的月亮，想到所有柔软又甜蜜的记忆。他吮得焉栩嘉恨不得将那小东西吞进肚子，或者将自己割下来送进他喉咙里。

夏之光则像是草原上的花豹在撕咬猎物，狂野又粗糙，绝对的压迫感让人本能地弓起背抵抗。

翟潇闻很喜欢被他粗暴对待，因为他的压制会让人不自觉地产生一种危险的依恋，恨不得他舔净自己的血管，把胸腹剖开直啃到内脏里。

焉栩嘉徒劳地躲着那暴雨一般铺天盖地砸下来的吻，羞耻地忍住向他掀肚皮的冲动。

夏之光的手指裹着润滑剂，冰凉又湿润地向他火热的小洞里探去。

“操你妈！”电流从脊梁里窜过，从穴口一直痒到心尖，焉栩嘉于温柔乡里挣脱，反身破口大骂。

夏之光抽身，居高临下地俯视他，像在看一只炸毛的猫。不同于耽溺情欲的两人，他微微笑着，气定神闲下是轻蔑与自信。

焉栩嘉来时还洋洋自得以为是一场征服，却不知道早已落入他们的陷阱。

他苦笑，自己在这两人看来一定蠢极了。

“滚呐，别碰我！”他虚张声势，肩膀却在抖，语气掩不住恐惧，“这是强奸！”

翟潇闻笑了起来，银铃一般的清脆笑声在调情时听起来勾魂，在此刻却显得尖锐：“你有证据？我还告你强奸我呢。”

他满不在乎地仰起头吐着小舌撩拨他的喉结，像蛇行过雪地。

焉栩嘉在床上不爱说骚话，但显然翟潇闻很爱。

“把你们两个强奸犯一起送进监狱，关在一起。让光光天天操，操死你，操得你一天没男人就痒得打滚。”他开心地咯咯笑着。“我继续在外面风流，你们就在里面打架吧，看谁先干服谁。”

焉栩嘉浑身发麻头皮发炸。

翟潇闻的柔软在浓情蜜意时是天使的怀抱，此时却像蛇在吐信，多么讽刺。

两人布下天罗地网，一冷一热地缠住焉栩嘉，越收越紧，让他窒息。焉栩嘉短暂地闪过挣扎的念头。但是单一个夏之光他就打不过，遑论他还有个同伙。

“我和你说好了要同夏之光一起，也答应了让你先干。”翟潇闻得意又狡黠地笑，玩弄着文字游戏。

“你没说是这样的"一起"。”焉栩嘉做着无力的辩驳，声音艰涩。他的反抗像香烟盒上印着的“吸烟有害健康”，确是明晃晃的事实，但是无效。

夏之光摁着他脑袋一推，他溃不成军地倒下，如同被他抖落的霜雪，散了一地。

翟潇闻漫不经心地抬起腿，用脚后跟蹭了蹭焉栩嘉的腰，好将他半软的器具吞得更深，又用脚心抵在了夏之光的肩头。

夏之轻轻用鼻尖蹭了蹭爱人的脚踝，在内侧印下一个吻，轻柔的宠溺语气与手上压制的力气不符：“闻闻别闹，帮我一下。”

夏之光捏住焉栩嘉的后颈皮，像拎一只猫。

翟潇闻不满足地喘着气，帮夏之光用修长的双臂紧紧禁锢住焉栩嘉，与那亮亮的眼睛对视：“嗯哼，光光，快一点，让他硬起来，我想要了。”

夏之光俯下身子去吻他，笑他饥渴：“小骚兔子，急死你了。”

他自己硬了许久都没释放，现在却还从容得很。

焉栩嘉一边提心吊胆，一边感激起他的耐心。

夏之光的手指随着压下来吻翟潇闻的举动进得更深，撑开焉栩嘉又喂了一根手指进去，耐心地转着圈摸索前列腺。

焉栩嘉绝望地闭上眼，任由手指在体内转动，那手指冰凉得好像撕裂时空从异世界空降的利刃，刺破他徒有其表的骄傲。

被这两个人紧紧夹在中间，压迫感与被包裹的温热同时到来。

两个人的心跳不同步地与他的胸腔共鸣，让他心里直打鼓，空落落的发慌。

夏之光和翟潇闻就在他耳边接吻，啧啧有声，舌头仿佛在他耳膜里搅动，热气沁着他的脸颊。

焉栩嘉既羞耻又兴奋。并因为自己居然兴奋起来了而感到更加羞耻。

夏之光动情地咬他的耳垂，翟潇闻也继续用软嫩唇瓣在他脸上到处乱蹭。

他的眼角湿了一点，身体里也开始湿润。

翟潇闻发现他兴致又起，扭起腰，蛇一样软绵绵地收缩着后穴吸住他。

焉栩嘉前面被激得兴奋地淌水，后面也更软更湿更适合进入。

翟潇闻哼哼着，夏之光以胯用力一顶焉栩嘉，让他进的更深。焉栩嘉觉得自己是一只被他握在手里的按摩棒，没有独立意志，指哪操哪，十分屈辱，于是卯起劲抵抗。

殊不知这是在送人头，反作用力将自己的入口暴露在空气里，往身后人的腿间递。

夏之光从善如流，扒开他紧绷的浑圆臀肉，像捣碎紧密的重瓣牡丹，毫不留情地干进去。

“f**k!!!!”焉栩嘉控制不住发出长长的呻吟，穴道涨得发木，前面痛得一下子软了。

翟潇闻气死了，在他背后乱掐泄愤。他实在是个任性的小孩子，不顺意就不管不顾地要闹。

“诶，小翟，不可以。”夏之光捉住他作恶的手，把那修长的指节安置在自己的胸肌上。

翟潇闻下死劲抓捏那结实的肌肉，可惜完全捏不动。

焉栩嘉闪着泪光气结。妈的，这什么世道，挨操的也是我，被挠的也是我。

夏之光很有技巧，不停小幅度颠颤着，往扩张时探好了位置的敏感点去轻蹭。他的粗硬器具并非笨拙的木头，而是火热的刑具，直烫到人心里。

他手指插进他蓬松的头顶，揉着毛绒绒的猫咪。

他不是要他适应，而是要勾起他的性致，让他心悦诚服，主动迎合。

焉栩嘉很快又硬了起来。

强制勃起是意志不可控的，焉栩嘉羞恼地弯下身子，把脸埋进翟潇闻怀里。

翟潇闻将他硬起来的肉棍吞到底，很宝贝地收紧入口小心藏好，终于满意了。他大发慈悲，爱怜地搂着他毛茸茸的脑袋，像抱着孩子喂奶一样主动挺起身板拿小乳头去凑他的唇。

夏之光看他适应了，开始加快速度往前肏，还抽空扯了个枕头垫在翟潇闻脑后，以免他磕着头。

焉栩嘉容纳着他的火热，觉得自己现在僵硬无比。他想，两人的电光火石是一定来自金戈相击，夏之光在他身体里硬得发烫不过是出于征服欲。

他接受了被操的命运，甚至有些伤感起来。翟潇闻是水，能把夏之光打磨成圆润的鹅卵石，可自己是一块石头，和他短兵相接只会落得头破血流两败俱伤。

其实在夏之光眼里他不过是一只张牙舞爪的猫，既没血性也没骨气，操两下就软成一滩湿泥。

夏之光顺着他的脊梁往下摸，大猫被撸得皮毛服帖，呼噜呼噜地沉下腰讨好。

他自欺欺人地小幅度蠕动着，以为夏之光感觉不出来，却点燃了身后的一把火。

夏之光掐着他的腰粗暴地干，像要刮掉他一层皮。焉栩嘉觉得身体已经不是自己的了，随着他的惯性又撞击着翟潇闻。

他被干得浑身酸软，根本爬不起来，无力趴在翟潇闻身上把他囫囵压进柔软床铺，让他的曲线与棉花严丝合缝，被吞没消融。

翟潇闻已经高潮过一次，现在更敏感，爽的脚趾都蜷缩成一团，腿被压得大张向两边，筋拉得像撕裂一样疼。

夏之光摸了半天也没寻到缝隙摸着翟潇闻，只好用力地在焉栩嘉挺翘的屁股上打了一巴掌，然后狠狠地揉着他的臀部不放。

他的屁股又小又紧，白得发光。夏之光掐着他细窄的胯，硬生生劈开他，一下一下往里凿。

“小猪，肥的很。”夏之光评价道。

焉栩嘉觉得委屈，放任自己哼哼唧唧。肉体的饱足使他的精神变得脆弱，顺着缝隙一撬理智便碎裂成片。

夏之光抓着他的手腕把他往后拽，绷紧到极致。他就像拉满弓的弦，振翅欲飞的白鸽，或是被牵着缰绳仰起前蹄的骏马。

将他从翟潇闻身上拉离之后，夏之光便拢住他的前胸做支点。

鸽喙若即若离啄在他掌心，酥酥麻麻传递到全身神经。

翟潇闻身上一轻，终于能顺畅呼吸，鼻翼翕张，身子软若无骨地微微起伏，像是春雨里舒展的花朵。

他仰着脸被动承受着夏之光隔着一个人的猛烈撞击，看焉栩嘉一脸迷醉恍惚，得意地拍拍他：“小嘉嘉，我老公厉害吧。”

语气里满是骄傲。

焉栩嘉脸涨得通红，但是身后夹着夏之光身前插着翟潇闻，实在没底气反驳。

他的反应相比被操熟了的翟潇闻来讲显得生涩，但如压不折的青竹，干起来十分带劲。

只是他一直咬紧牙关，一言不发。

夏之光掰开他禁闭的嘴，把手指塞进去。焉栩嘉愤愤地一口咬住，不敢真的用力，只用齿尖浅浅厮磨，像奶猫磨牙。

夏之光被他逗笑了，直接以手指做缰绳牵引，把他的头转过来吸吮娇嫩的红唇。

焉栩嘉有一种清冽的气息，好像纯净的露水，假以时日，一定会酿成甘醇的酒。

而夏之光，是第一个品尝的人。

夏之光的吻十分绵长，他不用喘气似的，永动而凶猛，带来足以毁灭世界直到淹没一切的暴雨。

他们三人皆泡在水里，在宇宙中如同蜉蝣交尾，短暂相遇。

焉栩嘉几乎要在这迷幻中睡去。

但是夏之光不让他沉醉。他突然收住了力道，放开掌控拍了拍他的屁股：“自己动。”

焉栩嘉忍了几秒，他想再忍长一些的，可是心口舌根都在发痒。他腹背受敌，毫无章法地左支右绌却达不到夏之光那种爽利的速度和力道，只能隔靴搔痒，痒的他恨不得抠进骨头缝里。

他死死咬着唇，不愿求饶又得不到满足。

夏之光身体后仰，抬起下巴以一种抽离的姿态冷眼旁观，观赏一场堕落。

翟潇闻也开始耐不住挺腰相迎，颐气指使地大声抱怨：“光光你干嘛呀，快动！”

夏之光穿过焉栩嘉直接去握住翟潇闻抬起的屁股，把人往自己身下按。翟潇闻被他手劲箍得又疼又爽，像脱水的鱼一样乱弹。

焉栩嘉托翟潇闻的福，保住了面子，松了口气开始享受被夹在中间的乐趣。

夏之光这样动作，他被操得更深，一下一下被干进灵魂深处，攻击他残存的理智。

夏之光的声音又远又沉，像天上降下的审判，说出的话却粗俗不堪：“喜欢被老公操吗？”

身下两人俱已魂飞魄散，神智被高高地抛向云端，哪里有空分神答他。

他没得到回答，又凶又短地狠磨猛撞：“嗯？喜欢吗？”他不依不饶。

焉栩嘉像一朵被踏进泥里的花，烂在他身下，已是流了满脸的泪。

“喜…喜欢。”

夏之光身下的两人异口同声。

焉栩嘉身子一僵，没来得及羞愤地掐死自己就已经浑身一抖，竟是直接射了出来。

翟潇闻惊道：“你怎么就射了！”

夏之光低下头，忍俊不禁，咬着焉栩嘉后颈闷闷地笑，然后抵在他背上猛地爆发出大笑，笑得焉栩嘉内脏都和他一起颤动。

焉栩嘉觉得憋屈又丢脸，从头顶一直烧到脚尖。

他脸红起来明艳动人，夏之光控制不住去亲他的耳朵尖。

当久了青松，焉栩嘉终于作为一朵纯粹的玫瑰在这个夜晚全然绽放。

“嘘，什么都别想。”夏之光好像能读到他的脑子一样含着他耳朵轻声说，“没关系，你很棒。感受快乐就好。”

他不住地吻着他的侧脸，舔干净他的泪珠安抚道：“你很美，我也喜欢你。”

初次用前列腺高潮会有一段不应期，短时间内继续干只会让他难受，夏之光与他温存了一会，自己虽硬着但也缓慢地拔了出来。

软掉的小嘉嘉也顺势从翟潇闻身体里滑出，颓丧地垂着头。

焉栩嘉翻身平躺在一旁，用胳膊挡住脸。

翟潇闻伸手揉着他的小腹，帮他适应体内仍在收缩的酸麻，夏之光迷恋他饱满的唇珠，不满足地追着他吻。

他俩都还没释放，夏之光接着插进翟潇闻的身体里抱着他短而用力地冲刺。对待翟潇闻他可以放开了进攻，反正那水一样的小穴可以将一切全盘接纳。

翟潇闻本是自在的花，在他的身体下变成风中颤抖的落叶。

最熟悉的人最知道彼此的身体，没几分钟两人便要同时达到高潮。

最后一刻夏之光将阴茎抽出，白浊射在翟潇闻唇边。

翟潇闻勾着舌头小狗一样去舔，傻乎乎地吞掉所有送到嘴边的东西，一派天真无邪。

夏之光深吸一口气，俯下身堵住他的嘴不住地啄吻：“你怎么这么淫荡啊。”

他又爱又恨地将他脸上自己的东西舔干净，然后笑骂：“小坏蛋。”

翟潇闻调皮地皱起脸，嘻嘻笑：“是小宝贝。”

夏之光无奈地舔他的眼皮：“好，小坏宝贝。”

焉栩嘉在他俩身边，一边平复呼吸一边翻白眼。

自己既被人当按摩棒又被人当飞机杯，任劳任怨，得被颁发个敬业奖吧。这两个人爽完居然抛下他在一旁你侬我侬地腻歪起来。

他气没地方撒，恨得牙痒痒。

休息了一会儿后，夏之光尽责地带焉栩嘉去浴室清理。没有了翟潇闻在中间做粘合剂，两人都觉得有些不自在。

焉栩嘉没话找话，问他这种相处模式是谁提出的，没成想阿波罗一样炽热光明的夏之光竟露出近乎哀怨的神色。

“是我不愿放他自由。我爱他。他想与别人做爱，我接受这样的方式也要留他在身边。”

焉栩嘉看他苦情的样子简直想踹他一脚：“装什么情圣，我看你刚刚操得挺爽。”

夏之光刀子一样锐利的目光钉住焉栩嘉，看得他动弹不得。

“我确实爽，你很棒。”他这样说着，眼里却半分情欲都不剩下。

焉栩嘉才惊觉他确实是把自己当作对手而非猎物的。对于竞争者，可以欣赏，却不会退让。

身体一抽离，他的心也跟着抽离了。

“不论他与多少人做过，只要他还在我身边，就是我赢了。”他像幕后黑手揭下面具，终于露出胜利姿态，又像恶龙护住宝藏，防备又骄傲地对焉栩嘉侧目。

今晚焉栩嘉本是抱着较量的心来的，但他现在不想分个高下了。夏之光真幼稚，他想。翟潇闻真想离开的话，难道他用痴缠妥协就能留得住吗？

焉栩嘉回卧室的时候，翟潇闻还是懒懒地趴在床上，夏之光拿出一包烟，去了客厅抽。

焉栩嘉也趴下来，伸手抚摸过翟潇闻牛奶般柔滑的腰臀 ，问还能不能再联系。

翟潇闻眯着眼笑着拒绝：“不了，你以为我不用工作天天约炮啊。今天是难得的奖励。”

他在焉栩嘉脸上印了一个响亮的吻，表示对这份天赐的大礼很满意，又半真半假地抱怨：“况且光光这么喜欢你，我可是会吃醋的。”

焉栩嘉愕然，他们彼此相爱，互相吃醋，为何偏要保持这样的关系。

翟潇闻的指尖在他腰窝拨动，轻声道：“光光其实很喜欢刺激，但是他不愿意说。他责任心太重了，放不开自己。”

他翘起脚无所谓地摇晃，又绽放出一个小小的灿烂微笑：“我是他的亲亲爱人，这么了解他，当然要帮他一把啦。我不介意做那个坏人，只要他能开心。”

他悄悄凑到焉栩嘉耳边，像好闺蜜一样对他分享秘密：“我每次找的人他都好满意，知道为什么吗？因为我根本就是按着他喜好找的呀。”

焉栩嘉好像有些触动，翟潇闻看着他狡黠地眨眨眼：“我老公是个傻瓜蛋大好人，但是你不可以抢走他哦。”

他打破变得有些严肃的气氛，轻松道：“我们没那么高尚也没那么不堪，你问我为什么，大概也只是为了快乐而已。”

褪去了情色，他从放荡的婊子变成了一个高深的哲学家，告诉焉栩嘉：“不要为性欲而羞耻，也不要为性欲沉迷。”

他的身体在月光下反射出银白的光晕，视觉效果上，他整个人近乎透明，好像在下一个瞬间就要消失不见，如一个幻影。可是焉栩嘉揉了几次眼睛，他都还在那里微笑地静静看着自己。

爱与性可不可以分开？焉栩嘉不知道。但是今晚他明白了一点，爱情没有胜负，只要互相纠缠，就是最稳定的关系。

翟潇闻和夏之光好像是上天派来教会他享受的两个爱神，随露珠消失在清晨里，让他恍然间以为误入桃花源，在烂醉里大梦一场。

不过后来焉栩嘉倒是在一个婚礼上又遇见过他们一次，证明这两个人并非他的凭空捏造。

在大片的玫瑰花球造出的仙境里，翟潇闻正勾着一个帅气大学生的领带。

他的笑还是那么干净，永远是一朵不染风尘的雏菊。他从世间走过，抖落一身露水，又清清白白地摇曳。

他对大学生指了指远处的一个人。

焉栩嘉顺着翟潇闻的目光看去，夏之光果然在几步之外，笑盈盈地望着他们。

阳光下，焉栩嘉目睹了一场围猎。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.请勿随意约炮，注意安全  
> 2.开放性关系需伴侣同意，否则就是出轨  
> 3.祝大家都能学会爱与被爱


End file.
